Cyan's Bride
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: A fluff fic of Final Fantasy 6, short but sweet. Sabin brings a girl home for Cyan to meet, but can Cyan get over his love for his wife? Read and review or I'll shoot you in the face with a flare gun. A sequel called Gogo's Story will be out soon.


Cyan's Bride  
  
A Final Fantasy 6 Romance Fan Fic by: MasklessDuckman  
  
Cyan grabbed his bundle of homemade flowers and cradled them in his arms for a moment. Cyan placed the flowers on the ground between two stones, "Owain Garamonde, Elaine Garamonde" Cyan lowered his head as he gazed at the inscriptions on the headstones. It had been about three years since Cyan's beloved wife and his only son had been killed by the merciless mad clown Kefka. Cyan knew that after Owain and Elaine had been poisoned along with everyone else in Doma, he would never find true love again. Cyan knew that he was too old to have children, he was forty-three for lord's sake, and he was destined to die alone with no one by his side. Cyan bowed his head. "Farewell my love, and thine as well my son. I will visit thou again in the morning." Cyan said as he stood up and walked back towards Doma Castle, Gogo (Who now stayed in Doma Castle) hated seeing his/her friend like this, during battle Cyan was a merciless monster and an unstoppable tornado of blades, but Cyan had a heart much more powerful than his sword skills.   
  
Cyan walked into the castle and sat down, few lived in the now rebuilt Doma Castle, Burgundy the only remaining survivor of the poison (Aside from Cyan of course), Gogo the mimic, Sabin stayed there often but would disappear for months for no apparent reason, and a few soldiers who lended their skills to the now crowned King of Doma, Sir Cyan Garamonde.   
  
Cyan simply sulked on his throne all day; he had no purpose of life even though his family had forgiven him for not being able to save them. Gogo said nothing to Cyan, only walked up the stairs to his/her room. Gogo stopped on the steps as a loud deep voice came from outside, singing the "Anthem of Figaro". Sabin pushed open the castle door and walked in, Sabin desperately needed a shave and a bath, as he always did after his five month long Hiatuses. "Ah King Cyan! I have a wonderful surprise for you!" Sabin said happily. Cyan looked at Sabin suspiciously. Gogo quickly walked down the stairs, he/she didn't want to miss this. Sabin stepped aside and in walked a gorgeous woman in her late thirties/early forties. "Her name is Celcia Caliber, she's forty two I told her how you always sulked around and mourned your family for you would never love again. Well I met Celcia in Nikeah; she told me that she could help." Sabin smiled. "Thy brought me a concubine?" Cyan asked half perturbed at Sabin. "Wha?? Of course not!! She charged me nothing, she said that you sounded charming and wanted to meet you. How dare you think I would sink as low as to buy you a lady of the evening!" Sabin said angrily at the thought that Cyan would think so lowly of him. Celcia stepped forward, "Sir Cyan, I wanted only to meet you, and maybe try to lessen your sorrow... I will go if you wish it." Celcia said. "I... No... I would be honored if thou would stay." Cyan replied. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I must go bathe." Sabin said. "Thou needest it terribly; I could smell though from here." Cyan remarked as Sabin walked upstairs singing to himself. Gogo was intrigued that Cyan had not been angry with Sabin, but he/she decided it was none of his/her business and went back to his/her room.  
  
Cyan gazed at Celcia, she didn't look a day over twenty-eight, but he knew that Sabin would never lie to him. Cyan had to admit that Celcia was beautiful, like a perfect flower that is so delicate that it crumbles when you touch it. "Sir Cyan, may I be of any help to you?" Celcia asked Cyan. Cyan was surprised at how refined this lady was, Nikeah was a spot where crime and prostitution ran rampant, not as bad as Zozo of course, but still not good. "No my lady, thy help is not needed at this moment." Cyan replied smiling at Celcia. "Sir Cyan, I believe that you would really enjoy my company if you got to know me." Celcia said. "I do not doubt that Milady however I must first commune with my wife's spirit and receive her permission to move on with my life again. I hope that thou wouldst not mind the wait." Cyan replied. "Oh of course not Milord, I would wait millennia if that is what it would take." Celcia said and smiled tenderly at Cyan. "Very well, I shall leave for Phantom Forest on the morrow." Cyan replied.   
  
Sabin was in his bathroom shaving with a rather large sharp knife when Gogo walked in, undetected to Sabin. "So how did you find her, and what have you been doing these last months?" Gogo said placing a hand on Sabin's shoulder. "Gaaahhh!" Sabin said startled as he put a rather large cut up the side of his face, fortunately, it was not deep, and so it would not leave a scar. "Good lord Gogo, don't do that!" Sabin said putting a piece of cloth on the cut. "Answer my question." Gogo said impatiently. Sabin had never seen Gogo act this way before, "I was training to increase my skills like I do every time I leave, what did you think I did on those trips? Anyway I was wandering by Nikeah and I decided to stay at the Inn, I met Celcia in the bar that morning at breakfast, she told me about herself, and I knew she would be just perfect for Cyan, so I told her about Cyan, and she came home with me. It's as simple as that." Sabin replied. Sabin began shaving again and avoiding the large cut on his left cheek. "I hope you are right Sabin. A new love in Cyan's life would be good for him. But if something should happen again and Cyan's heart should be broken again, we will never be able to fix him." Gogo replied. "When did you become so talkative Gogo? On all the time that I've known you, you said three sentences in the Zone Eater." Sabin replied. "I guess you people just have an impact on me." Gogo replied and quietly walked out of the room. "That guy is almost as freaky as Shadow." Sabin said and continued shaving.  
  
The next morning Cyan walked out of Doma castle and had one of the soldiers find him a chocobo and Cyan rode it off to Phantom Forest. Cyan rode into the forest on the chocobo and came to the healing pond and gazed into it and remembered him, Sabin, and Shadow walking through forest and into the train. Ah memories. Cyan continued until he reached the train, just as he remembered it. Cyan walked to the engine and said, "Is there any way that thy could let me speak with my family?" "Yes. I will take you to the underworld, you can ride back on me." the phantom train replied. Cyan climbed into the engine and waited until the train came to a full stop. Cyan walked out of the train, the land of the dead looked like the land of the living exactly, Cyan found a skeletal Chocobo and rode to the underworld Doma Castle. The castle was full of the ghosts of all the people who had lived there. Cyan walked to what was his room and found his wife and son in the white robes; they both pulled their hoods down. "Father!" Owain exclaimed and embraced Cyan. A tear came to Cyan's eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Elaine kissed Cyan and told Owain to run along for now. Cyan sat down on the bed, "My love..." Cyan said. "What is it darling?" Elaine asked. "Well... I found a woman, or rather, Sir Sabin did, she would deeply love to get to know me, but I felt that I should ask thou, Elaine. Would Thou hate me if I found a new love?" Cyan asked feeling terrible to ask his wife this. "Why Cyan... I am dead, we both know that. I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. However, you must not go through life mourning Owain's and my death. We will always love you and you will always love us no matter what would come between us. Take good care of this woman, she really loves you." Elaine said. Cyan embraced his wife and kissed her. "I will always miss thou my love." Cyan said through tears. Elaine and Owain waved goodbye to Cyan as he climbed aboard the train and headed back to the world of the living.   
  
Cyan was forced to walk back to Doma for he had not tied up his Chocobo and it had gone home. Cyan reached the castle by evening and there was Celcia waiting by the front gate. "What did she say?" Celcia asked. "That I should continue with my life and find a new love." Cyan replied. Celcia smiled tenderly at Cyan as he walked inside. Celcia knew he would take some time, but eventually she would catch his heart. Cyan decided that tonight he would just go to bed early. Gogo sat up on a rafter out of sight as Cyan walked into his chambers and locked the door. Celcia soon came in and headed to her own chambers. Gogo was slightly startled as he/she heard, "You know it's not nice to spy on people." Gogo turned around and there was Sabin, "How did you get up here?" Gogo asked. "The same way you did, Dragoon Boots." Sabin said pointing to the springed boots on Gogo's feet. Gogo nodded and Sabin said, "C'mon, let's leave em alone." Gogo nodded.  
  
Cyan sat in his room looking at a picture of his family. There was a knock on the door. Knock Knock "Thou may come in." Cyan said. Celcia walked in. "Hello Cyan, I, I am sorry if I sounded too anxious before. I will give you all the time you need." Celcia said. "I appreciate the compassion Lady Celcia." Cyan said. Celcia hugged Cyan tightly. Cyan gazed down at Celcia, he felt sorry for the woman, trying for such a sorry case as him. Cyan lifted Celcia's head up from his shoulder and kissed her on the lips. Celcia wrapped her arms around Cyan's neck and kissed back. Celcia had gained something that few could, Cyan's undying love...  
  
Several Months Later: Edgar Figaro sat upon his throne in Figaro Castle. The Chancellor walked in, "Your lordship, a message for you." Edgar picked up the message and read it. Edgar gasped and said, "Come, we go to Kohlilgen."   
  
Edgar had Figaro castle move to Kohligen and got Setzer and his airship. Edgar flew around the world and got Shadow, Locke, Celes, Terra, Mog (Umaro stayed home), Gau, Relm, and Strago. Edgar showed them all the message and they flew to Doma Castle.  
  
Sabin met everyone at the door. "Is it really true?" Edgar asked holding up the message to Sabin. "As true as it gets." Sabin remarked. Everyone rushed in, there on the throne sat Cyan with Celcia next to him. "Is it true Cyan?" Edgar asked. "Yes, this is Celcia Caliber... My Fiancé."   
  
The wedding reception was small, but it was a grand wedding. Celcia was in a long flowing gown, Cyan was in his royal robes, and although Gogo and Shadow asked to keep their masks on, everyone (Even Mog!) dressed formally. (Hehe. Moogle in a tuxedo.) The priest said the last words, "You may now kiss the bride." Cyan and Celcia shared a long kiss that lasted for minutes, before finally being broken off. Cyan picked up Celcia and carried her to his room. Cyan had truly found love.  
  
The End 


End file.
